Frozen cats
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Elsa wakes up in Thunderclan and causes a snow storm. She finds a tom who is injured and two brothers. The white tom likes her and is fighting Treepaw. How will it end? This book is a sequel to Wild Warriors. Read that first so you won't get confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the wait but I sort of had writers block. I forgot to explain something in the first story. When the people are transported to the warrior world, they automatically turn 6 moons old. Anyway, enjoy this story. P.S: please let me know what ideas you think I can add to this story.**

* * *

An orange tabby tom stood over a white she-cat. Another cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat, sat by watching. "Firestar, why are you here?" she mewed. The orange tom, Firestar, replied without looking at the tortoiseshell. "This cat has amazing power, but I do not know which. Keep a close eye on her."

The tortoiseshell nodded then Firestar left. The white she-cat awoke and was nervous and confused. "Hello. My name is Spottedfrost. What is yours?" the tortoiseshell mewed. "I am Queen Elsa of Arindale." The white cat answered.

Suddenly, frost started appearing around the she-cat. "No, not again." Elsa mewed. She got up and turned back to Spottedfrost. "I am sorry for this." Then she ran away, a cold wind blowing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa ran through the trees, each step causing more frost. Soon, it started snowing and she took shelter in a cave. She knew very little of her memories. Her sister, Anna; Kristoff and Sven; Olaf; and her ice powers were basically the only knowledge she had. She fell into an uneasy doze while a blizzard raged outside.

Elsa woke up to see another white cat stagger in. He had blue eyes and was holding a stick. Where he laid down, more frost appeared. _Another cat that has the same problems I had._ She thought. He moaned and turned over, revealing a large gash on his shoulder.

Elsa knew that he needed help, and then she remembered the tortoiseshell cat that was with her when she awoke. _Maybe she can help._ Elsa gently grabbed the tom's scruff and carried him out of the cave.

At first, the storm was impossible to get through, but after some experimentation, Elsa found that she could manipulate the snow. After what seemed like hours, she stumbled into a clearing. Two toms were there, oblivious to the new comers.

One had white fur hat had a very light tint of blue. The other had brown fur. "Treepaw, do you know with way back?" the white tom mewed. "No, but I do know someone just entered the clearing. Its breathing heavily and I smell blood." The brown one, Treepaw mewed.

The two cats turned around and stared at Elsa. "Who are you?" the brown one asked. "I am Elsa of Arindale and this cat is hurt." Elsa stammered. The two cats looked surprised. "Queen Elsa?" they mewed. Elsa nodded. _How do these strange cats know my name?_ She thought.

"Will you come with us? Someone wants to meet you and we know someone who can help your friend." The white one asked. Elsa was hesitant. She didn't know these strange cats, but they seemed friendly. Then Elsa remembered Hans.

At first he seemed nice, but then he tried to over throw Elsa. "What are your names?" She mewed. The white one explained that he was originally Martin Kratt, but now he was Reedpaw. He also explained that his brother, Chris, was now Treepaw. Treepaw just glared at his brother.

She followed them to a small clearing surrounded by frozen reeds. Reedpaw lead her to a small bush interwoven with more reeds. A cat walked out. "Hello Mothwing. This cat needs help." He mewed. Mothwing looked at the cat on Elsa's back with pity. "Willowshine, get me some cobwebs, marigold, and dried oak leaves." She mewed.

Mothwing took the young white tom from Elsa and laid him on some moss. She pressed cobweb onto the gash then covered it with a poultice made of marigold and oak leaves. After what seemed like moons, she was finished. "That's all I can do for now." Mothwing mewed.

Suddenly, the patient sneezed and opened his eyes. "Where in the world am I?" he mewed. "Hello. I am Mothwing. This is Willowshine." She mewed, indicating Willowshine. Pointing to the brothers, "This is Reedpaw and Treepaw. Over there, the white she-cat is Elsa. Who are you?"

The white tom didn't seem fazed at the talking cat and replied without caution. "I am Jack Frost. A guardian." He mewed. A tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to the two white cats. "I am Spottedfrost. This is Riverclan camp and we must be going. But before that, I must ask you a question." She paused. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am super sorry for the long wait. Starclan sent me on a mission and unfortunally, no internet. What does it take for a cat to get Wi-Fi? Anyway, here is Chapter three. I am still quite new to this whole thing and I realized that I forgot to put in disclaimers. I apologize for that, so i'm trying to do better. I do not own Frozen, Wild kratts, Jack Frost, or Warriors.**

Without further ado, here's Frozen Cats: Chapter 3

Frostpaw couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Icepaw. She was beautiful and he believed she could also control ice and magic. "Will you stop tossing around?" Treepaw murmured. "Sorry, I can't sleep." Frostpaw replied. "I know what you mean. When my brother went to Riverclan, I couldn't sleep either." Treepaw mewed. He got a far off look in his eyes.

"Can I ask you question?" Frostpaw asked. Treepaw shrugged. Frostpaw opened his muzzle then closed it quickly, looking around. "Why don't we go into the forest to talk?" Frostpaw whispered. Treepaw nodded, understanding why Frostpaw didn't want to talk in camp.

"Come, I found a secret way out of camp." Treepaw whispered. He led the way to a small hole in the bramble wall behind the warriors' den. Out in the forest, the young toms walked side by side to Sky Oak. "Tell me about your human life." Frostpaw asked. Treepaw took a deep breath, not knowing where to start.

"Well, my brother and I were creature adventurers. We helped and protected animals from bad guys like Gourmand, Danita, and Zach." Treepaw began. Frostpaw realized those names. "They always try to ruin my fu- I mean work." He exclaimed. "So tell me about you." Treepaw asked.

"Well, I am a guardian. I protect children and their hopes, wishes, and dreams. Not everyone can see me, just those who believe." Frostpaw mewed. Treepaw nodded, and then remembered something. "When I was a kid, I thought I saw a boy fly by my window. But the glass frosted over and all I could make out was his white hair." Treepaw mewed.

"That was me!" Frostpaw exclaimed. Treepaw thought back to the wintry summer he had with his brother, and how he always thought he saw a boy with white hair hiding in the trees and on top of things.

"Who knew we would meet someday?" Treepaw chuckled. Frostpaw shrugged. Soon, they heard a twig crack behind them and turned to see Icepaw standing there. "Hello." She murmured.

Treepaw glanced at Frostpaw and saw that he had that look on his face again. "Hi Icepaw. How long were you standing there?" He asked. "Not very long." Icepaw replied. Treepaw nodded, and then turned to Frostpaw. "I am going back to sleep." He explained before running back into the forest. Frostpaw turned to Icepaw.

She walked up to a large root and sat down on it. Frostpaw followed, but found the bark was frosting over. "I am so sorry." She mewed quickly. "Don't worry. I had that problem to, until I realized that the ice power came from the stick I'm holding." Frostpaw explained. "Well, my power comes from my paws." Icepaw replied. Frostpaw sat down, his tail over his paws and his eyes have closed deep in thought. A cool breeze ran through the forest, rustling the cats' fur. Suddenly, he shot up, startling Icepaw. "I know! We can use gloves to cover up your paws!" He exclaimed. Icepaw's blue eyes shone for a heartbeat, and then dulled once more.

"One problem, we're cats. Where are we going to get cat gloves?" She asked glumly. Frostpaw didn't seem discouraged though. He reached his paw under a root and pulled it back out. His paw was covered with cobwebs. He then hobbled over to a log and pulled some long grasses with his teeth. He rushed back to Icepaw and placed them by her. He then ran to the water's edge and scooped up some mud. He hurried back to Icepaw. "Stick out your paw." He said. Icepaw, confused, did so and Frostpaw covered it with mud. Next he wrapped it in cobwebs. "Okay, unsheathe your claws." Frostpaw ordered. Icepaw did so and it cut through the mud and cobwebs with ease.

Icepaw put her paw down and the grass didn't frost over. "It works!" She exclaimed. Frostpaw smiled proudly. "Great. Now let me do the rest of your paws." He mewed. After an hour, Icepaw was standing on the grass without freezing it. Icepaw looked at Frostpaw with her deep blue eyes. "Thank you." She said coolly. Before Frostpaw could answer, Icepaw touched her nose with his and then scampered of, leaving Frostpaw standing in a clearing alone. "What just happened?" He wondered, smiling goofily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi twolegs and warriors. I'm still alive. Almost got ran over by a reindeer though. Anyway, I hop you like this chapter of the story. I need help though. Prove to me that twolegs are useful and help me complete this story. Either P.M me ideas or, if you don't have an account, leave them in the review box. Happy new year!**

 **I only own Spottedfrost and the idea. Thanks to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Do I know you?

Treepaw felt a paw prodding his side. "Treepaw, get up. It's time for the dawn patrol." Ashpaw mewed. Treepaw opened an eye. He had a restless night, having dreams of a cat made of ice. Stretching, the young tom stood and noticed that Icepaw and Frostpaw were sound asleep. 'What were they up to?' Treepaw wondered, and then bounded into the clearing. Spottedfrost was waiting, her tail flicking back and forth, clearly upset.

"Why do you keep me waiting?" She demanded. Treepaw lowered his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I had a restless night and when sleep finally overtook me, I was reluctant to let go." Treepaw mewed. Spottedfrost nodded and then led the way into the forest, followed by Treepaw and Cinderheart. Treepaw sniffed the air, marveling at how everything was so clear. A twig cracked and Treepaw jumped. He crouched as an amber she-cat came out of the bushes. "Who are you?" Treepaw asked. The she-cat was about to answer when another cat came out of the bushes. It was a small white tom with brown fur on his head, ears, underbelly, on the tip of his tail, and on his paws. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He exclaimed. Then the amber she-cat spoke. "Hi there, I'm Princess Anna of Arindale." Treepaw stood up. "Did you say Arindale?"

* * *

Icepaw sat as Brightheart showed her how to wipe an enemy's paws out from under them. "Wow, I never knew there were so many battle moves!" Icepaw exclaimed. Brightheart's eye shown with happiness at her apprentice's eagerness. Just before Icepaw could take the floor, Treepaw and Spottedfrost ran through. Spottedfrost kept running onto camp, but Treepaw stopped. "Icepaw, you're not going to believe this!"

* * *

Before Anna and Olaf had been found by Spottedfrost and her patrol, they were walking through the wintry forest. "Olaf, you sure you saw Elsa going this way?" Anna asked. "Well, I saw someone wearing a silver cape go this way." Olaf explained. Anna stopped. "But my sister wears a see through blue cape! Olaf, we've been looking in the wrong direction!" Anna exclaimed. Olaf stopped too. "Now that I think about it, she had two furry ears and a tail! They were silver!" Then, the teenage girl stepped out of the shadows. She had two silver cat ears, a silver cat tail, and silver fur over her skin. She looked like a cat who took the form of a human.

"W-who are you?" Anna asked, trying not to let her fear show. "I'm Silverstream, warrior of Starclan. You are a long way from home." The cat-lady said. "We were looking for my sister, but ended up chasing you." Anna explained. Silverstream nodded. "You twolegs are very caring with family." She murmured. "Say what?" Anna asked. Silverstream shook her head. "Never mind. What are your names?" She asked. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed. "Hi. I'm Anna." Anna said. "Anna, I know where your sister Elsa is." Silverstream said. "Where is she?" Anna asked. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." Silverstream said. Anna nodded and closed her eyes. Olaf did too. "I have no idea why we are doing this, but I'm ready Silverstream." Anna said.

There was silence. "Silverstream?" Anna asked. Olaf and Anna opened their eyes and found they weren't in the forest anymore. Well, they were in a forest, but it was warm and snow free. And they weren't humans anymore. They were cats!

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chap, but I'm running out of ideas! If you want to see this story end, help a cat out! I can only think of so much! Also, please review and don't forget to send me those ideas! Please R &R. (I should have put that in the beginning. (; )**


	5. AN help!

**Help! I am stuck and I can't do this alone. Here is an opportunity for one lucky author to become an assistant author to Frozen Cats. Send me your ideas via p.m. and I will look over them. If I like your idea, you will become the collab author. The deadline is March 31st, so send in your ideas. They must be warrior and frozen related, a plot would be nice, and in English. Google translate only works so long for me. Thank you and may Starclan light your path. Until we meet again.**

 **-Frost7**


End file.
